Ärmelkanal
660px|left|Überseehandel, shipping/sea lanes (Vorschaubild) Der "English Channel" '''/ auf dt. Kanal / frz. La Manche''' (breton.) Mor Breizh, wörtlich ‚Bretonische See‘, ist eine Meereenge aus dem Atlantik durch die Straße von Dover hin zur Nordsee. * Städte dort, Südküste: Le Havre, Saint Malo, Nordküste: Southampton, Portsmouth, Plymouth Orte, Markante Stellen Die fiktive Westgrenze wird durch eine Linie von der südwestenglischen Landspitze Land’s End zum Leuchtturm der französischen Île Vierge bei Brest gebildet. Nach der Definition der International Hydrographic Organization wird die ebenfalls nur gedachte Ostgrenze zur Nordsee hin durch eine Linie gebildet, die etwa zehn Kilometer östlich der Linie Dover-Calais zwei historische LandmarkenLimits of Oceans and Seas, IHO, 3. Edition, 1953 verbindet. Die über die Jahrhunderte zunehmende (Handels-)Schifffahrt in dem Gewässer orientierte sich bei in der Region häufig ungünstigen Sichtverhältnissen an einer langen Kette markanter Bauten bzw. Leuchtfeuer zu den sicheren Häfen hin. Inzwischen sind die Seewege satellitengestützt nach dem GPS-Verfahren und dem Lotsenmanagement ähnlich wie im Flugverkehr gesichert (Verkehrstrennungsgebiete). Der Ärmelkanal ist zwischen dem 48. und 51. Breitengrad maximal 248 km breit und verjüngt sich nach Osten. Die schmalste Stelle ist die Straße von Dover (engl. , frz. ) im Osten beim 51. Breitengrad – die Strecke von Dover nach Cap Gris-Nez misst nur 34 km. Den Ufern sind häufig Sandbänke und Unterwasserriffs vorgelagert und an manchen Stellen drohen Wrackteile bei einer Annäherung den eigenen Schiffsrumpf aufzureißen. Beide Küsten sind seit ca. 1890 Ziel eines immer noch anwachsenden Bäder-Tourismus (Seeurlaub, Urlaubswohnungen, Marinas, Seebrücken) mit dem Ausbau einer entsprechenden Infrastruktur und Architekturstils. mini|500px|Carte de la Manche (Karte mit französischen Benennungen) Lage, Bedeutung Die insbesondere von der Handelsmarine und Fähren in jede Richtung vielbefahrene rund 550 km lange Meerenge Ärmelkanal (Hauptartikel) in West-Ost-Richtung liegt zwischen Großbritannien (im Norden) und Frankreich (im Süden) am Nordwestrand von Europa. Dieser Artikel listet überwiegend seetechnische Infrastrukturen entlang ihrer Nord- und Südküste auf. Die fiktive Westgrenze wird durch eine Linie von der südwestenglischen Landspitze Land’s End zum Leuchtturm der französischen Île Vierge bei Brest gebildet. Nach der Definition der International Hydrographic Organization wird die ebenfalls nur gedachte Ostgrenze zur Nordsee hin entlang einer Linie etwa zehn Kilometer östlich von Dover–Calais durch zwei historische Landmarken gebildet.Limits of Oceans and Seas, IHO, 3. Edition, 1953 Shakespeare Cliff und Cap Gris-Nez) Die über die Jahrhunderte zunehmende (Handels-)Schifffahrt in dem Gewässer orientierte sich bei in der Region häufig ungünstigen Sichtverhältnissen an einer langen Kette markanter Bauten bzw. Leuchtfeuern zu den sicheren Häfen hin. Inzwischen sind die Seewege satellitengestützt nach dem GPS-Verfahren und dem Lotsenmanagement ähnlich wie im Flugverkehr gesichert (Verkehrstrennungsgebiete). Der Ärmelkanal ist zwischen dem 48. und 51. Breitengrad maximal 248 km breit und verjüngt sich nach Osten. Die schmalste Stelle ist die Straße von Dover (engl. , frz. ) im Osten beim 51. Breitengrad – die Strecke von Dover nach Cap Gris-Nez misst nur 34 km. Den Ufern sind häufig Sandbänke und Unterwasserriffs vorgelagert und an manchen Stellen drohen Wrackteile bei einer Annäherung, den eigenen Schiffsrumpf aufzureißen. Beide Küsten sind seit ca. 1890 Ziel eines immer noch anwachsenden Bäder-Tourismus (Seeurlaub, Urlaubswohnungen, Marinas, Seebrücken) mit dem Ausbau einer entsprechenden Infrastruktur und Architekturstils. mini|500px|Carte de la Manche (Karte mit französischen Benennungen) mini|Kap von Jobourg in [[La Hague/Cotentin (besondere Geologie ! )]] mini|neue Landmarken: Leuchtturm und Kernkraftwerk bei [[Dungeness]] Liste der Städte, Häfen und Leuchtfeuer am Ärmelkanal In dieser Liste werden entlang der Nord- und der Südküste des Ärmelkanals die Orte von West nach Ost aufgezählt (noch nicht vollständig). Bei den älteren Leuchttürmen soll in Klammer das Jahr des erstmaligen Betriebs vermerkt werden. Bei den Gemeinden kann die Art der Nutzung als Hafen genannt werden. Das kann insbesondere bei der Suche helfen, wenn eine Nutzungsänderung eingetreten ist (Beispiele: Containerhafen, Fährhafen bis 1968). Ebenfalls werden bemerkenswerte Flussmündungen und Landmarken genannt. mini|Lizard Point von Westen gesehen, unten die Station der Royal National Lifeboat Institution Entlang der Nordküste von West nach Ost Die Nordküste ist durchgehend Bestandteil des Vereinigten Königreichs.Vergleiche dazu den Artikel Küstenlinie des … bei en:WP (engl.) Im Nordwesten schließt die Keltische See mit Irlands Südküste an. Heute gilt Lizard Point in Cornwall als Nordwestgrenzpunkt des Ärmelkanals/British Channel. Die Marke liegt etwas südlich vom 50. Breitengrad. Benachbarte Seegebiete: Bristolkanal (englisch Bristol Channel; walisisch Môr Hafren) ist eine Bucht an der Westküste Großbritanniens zwischen England (Cornwall) und Wales; Keltische See Auf den Scillys, von Land’s End bis Lizard Point * Scilly-Inseln mit dem Leuchtturm Bishop Rock (Baubeginn 1847, 1858) * Hugh Town * Trevescan * Halbinsel Penwith ** Longships Lighthouse (Turm 2,01 km vor der Küste auf Carn Bras) ** Land’s End ** Cape Cornwall 6,7 Kilometer nördlich vom Land’s End. An diesem Kap beginnen der Bristolkanal sowie die Irische See nach Norden und nach Süden der Ärmelkanal. Früher galt die Landspitze als westlichster Punkt Englands, bis genaue Messungen ergaben, dass Land's End der westlichste Punkt ist. ** Porthcurno (Seekabel-Station) ** Mousehole ** Penzance; Penlee House (Gedenkstätte für die Toten des Zweiten Weltkriegs und Penzance Bezirksmuseum) ** Newlyn Harbour (Fischerei) * St. Michael’s Mount ::Kleiner Hafen, Wallfahrtsort (400 m vor Marazion) * Lizard Point (bei Helston; :: Leuchtfeuer seit 1619, diverse Nachfolgebauten), The Lizard (auch Funkstationen) * Royal Naval Air Station Culdrose (RNAS Culdrose), die größte Hubschrauberbasis in Europa Von Cadgwith bis Plymouth * Cadgwith * Fowey ::Natürlicher Tiefwasserhafen, im 15. Jahrhundert bedeutender Stützpunkt von Piraten * Kuggar (Grade–Ruan, on the Lizard peninsula) * Coverack (Fischerhafen, Klippen in der Nähe: The Manacles) * Folmouth * Portscatho (and Gerrans on Roseland Peninsula) * Looe * Rame Head, davor Eddystone Lighthouse :: (1882; 1982 automatisiert; Vorläuferbauwerk Winstanley's lighthouse, 1698) * Plymouth ** HM Naval Base Devonport, 1691, seither diverse Erweiterungen :: (größte Marinebasis in Westeuropa) Von Wembury bis Exeter An der Südküste der Grafschaft Devon *Wembury *Church Cove *Ham Stone *Starehole Bay mini|Der [[Blackpool Tower (1894)]] *Salcombe * Start Point Lighthouse (im South Hams District; 1836) * Hellsands * Blackpool :: 158 Meter hoher Stahlfachwerkturm Blackpool Tower (Aussichtsplattformen, Funkantennen, Tourismus) * Dartmouth (Dart) *Brixham *Exeter (Exe) :: Sitz des Britischen Wetterdienstes, Met Office, der sich bis 2004 in Bracknell befandMet Office - Homepage (vergleiche Engl. Seewetterdienst, engl. Shipping Forecast) ::Internationaler Flughafen mit Linienflügen auch zu den diversen Inseln * Exmouth Von Sidmouth bis Portland * Sidmouth * Branscombe * Beer * Seaton * Challaborough * Bridport (Brid) und (2 km nördl. von) West Bay, das ursprünglich Bridport Harbour hieß * Isle of Portland (Kalksteinbrüche) bei Weymouth, Dorchester ** Portland Bill Lighthouse ** Portland Harbour, Sandsfoot Castle ::(Portland Habour ist mit 8,6 km² einer der größten von Menschen gebauten Häfen der Welt. Ausbau seit 1849. Während des Zweiten Weltkriegs war auf der inzwischen geschlossenen Marinebasis ein großer Teil der Royal Navy stationiert.) Von Weymouth bis Southampton * Weymouth * Studland * Poole Harbour : Naturhafen bei Poole * Brownsea Island * Canford Cliffs * Bournemouth * Christchurch * Barton on Sea * Southampton **Sitz von Her Majesty’s Coastguard (1829) Wight, von Portsmouth bis Eastbourne * Feuer an der Einfahrt zum Solent der Wight-Insel: Hurst Point Lighthouse und Needles Lighthouse (Planungen seit 1781, in Betrieb 1786) * Isle of Wight ** Norton Green ** Brightstone ** St. Catherine’s Lighthouse (1323) ** Reef Bay ** St Lawrence ** Sandown Fort ** Culver Down Battery ** Bembridge ** St Helens Harbour ** East Cowes * Portsmouth (Solent) mit dem National Museum of the Royal Navy und Fort Nelson auf dem Portsdown Hill (gebaut nach 1860) ** im Westen befindet sich der Hafen von Portsmouth (Ausbau seit 1194) ** Portsmouth Harbour - Spinnaker Tower (neues Wahrzeichen, Aussichtsplattform) an der geschützten Westküste ** HM Naval Base Portsmouth auf der Halbinsel Portsea Island ** Naturhafen im Osten - Langstone Harbour. Südlich die Isle of Wight ** Vor und während der Landung in der Normandie 1944 SHAEF-HQ von Dwight D. Eisenhower (Southwick House) * Gosport * Selsey * Worthing * Brighton, bekannt als Seebad (engl. Seaside resort)So auch durch ein Gemälde von John Constable “Chain Pier, Brighton” von 1826Vollständige Liste der Die Seaside resorts im Ver. Königreich ::1497 ein erster Befestigungsturm, immer wieder Festung/Militärbasis (Preston Barracks), Ausbau als Luftkurort seit den 1790ern, 1823–1896 erlaubte eine Landungsbrücke die bequeme Anreise per Dampfschiff direkt von London. Im 1. Weltkrieg viele Lazarette, u. a. der Royal Pavilion für indische Soldaten ::2016, British Airways i360, 173 Meter, höchster Aussichtsturm im Ver. Königr., mit beweglicher Kanzel * Newhaven, Industriehafen, East Sussex :: Newhaven Fort - Ausbau ab 1865 (heute Museum) * Seaford ::Hier stehen die westlichsten Martello-Türme an der Südküste Englands (heute Museum). * Beachy Head Lighthouse :: an der gleichnamigen Landspitze (höchste Kreideklippe in Großbritannien mit 162 m über dem Meeresspiegel, Teil der South Downs). Der Turm wurde 1902 wegen der besseren Sichtbarkeit bei Nebel davor ins Meer gebaut (43 m hoch). Es schließen sich die Seven Sisters genannten weiteren markanten Klippen an. Der Name Beachy kommt vom französischen Beauchef (schönes Kap). 1834 erster Leuchtturm, das so genannte Belle Tout Lighthouse, auf einer Klippe 2 km weiter westlich. * Eastbourne, The Sovereign Harbour :: Eastbourne Pier, eine 300 m lange Seebrücke von 1872, auch andere Seebrücken. Brände; zum Teil laufen Rekonstruktionen * Normans Bay * Bexhill ::Ab 1890 Ausbau als exklusives Seebad, Bexhill-on-Sea. u. a. Ort eines ersten Autorennens in Großbritannien (1906) Von Hastings bis Margate mini|Hafengebiet von [[Dover]] miniatur|Sichtbeziehung zum Turm auf dem "gegenüber" liegenden [[Cap Gris-Nez (Fr.)]] * Hastings Castle, Hastings * Greatstone * Leuchttürme von Dungeness (Regionsbezeichnung bei Lydd) * Folkestone (Kleiner Hafen, nordwestlich das Portal des Eurotunnels) * Dover, Dover Castle (hist. bedeutsam als „Schlüssel zu England“, mit einem römischen Leuchtturm), Port of Dover (früher: Admirality Harbour of Dover) und ** Dover Ferry Port ** Zwei South-Foreland-Leuchttürme (nach 1840, 1859 zuerst elektr.) markieren die Downs ** Shakespeare Cliff (Kreidefelsen von D.) (hist. Vermessungspunkt mit Bezug auf Paris und Greenwich) ::an der engsten Stelle des Kanals (33 km Entfernung nach Frankreich; von hier der Ausdruck "Straße von D.") :: und Nort Foreland hinter der Sandbankkette Goodwin Sands * St Margaret's Bay * Deal Castle, Marine-Museum * Stour-Mündung, Richborough-Port (römische Geschichte und geheimer Kriegshafen, WK1) * Ramsgate (hist. Rettungsbootstation) und die Rettungsbootstation in Walmer, früher Fährhafen nach Oostende, Vlissingen (Niederlande), Dünkirchen (Frankreich) und Calais * Margate * Offshore-Windpark Thanet mit 100 Turbinen im Meer Nach Osten bzw. Norden schließen sich das Mündungsgebiet der Themse (engl. Thames Estuary) z. B. mit Rochester bzw. die Nordsee (Doggerbank, Deutsche Bucht-German Bight) an. Entlang der Südküste von West nach Ost Die Südküste gehört bis auf die Gewässer um die Kanalinseln heute zu Frankreich. Historisch ist auf die Normandie beidseits des Ärmelkanals hinzuweisen. Von Brest bis Cherbourg * Felsen und Leuchtturm Phare de Nividic (erbaut ab 1912, in Betrieb mit Kriegsunterbrechung seit 1936) * Insel ''Ouessant'' (frz.), bretonisch Enez Eusa, englisch Ushant, ist eine dem bretonischen Festland westlich vorgelagerte französische Insel im Atlantik. Sie ist mit über 850 ständigen BewohnerInnen die westlichste Siedlung Frankreichs. Es gibt hier 5 Leuchtfeuer. Die Insel gehört zur Region Bretagne, zum Département Finistère, zum Arrondissement Brest und zum Kanton Saint-Renan. ** Der Phare du Créac’h, bretonisch Tour-tan ar C'hreac'h und auf engl. Ushant Lighthouse von 1863, dem Radarturm und der Phare du Stiff im Nordwesten der Insel dienen der Überwachung des westlichen Teils des Verkehrstrennungsgebietes im Kanal. Daneben stehen ein Sendemast für das NAVTEX-System und das Musée des phares au Créac'h. * Brest im Département Finistère (das wird mit Ende der Erde übersetzt und heißt vor Ort jedoch Kopf/Haupt der Erde)Film 2017 * Phare de l’Île Vierge (Baubeginn 1842; bei Plouguerneau) * Île-de-Batz (Leuchtturm) * Lannion * Morlaix * Saint-Malo (Rance mit dem Gezeitenkraftwerk Usine marémotrice de la Rance, 1966) :: Hafen und Festung, gleichnamige Bucht * Tombelaine (Felsinsel) und Le Mont-Saint-Michel (mit Gemeinde und Kloster/Abtei; nordwestl. von Avranches) mini|Eine der typisch gewachsenen Hafenanlagen, hier [[Cherbourg-en-Cotentin|Cherbourg ]] * Saint-Pair-sur-Mer * Granville * nördlich davon liegt: die Halbinsel Cotentin *Coutances * Barneville-Carteret * Dielette * Kanalinseln (englisch Channel Islands, französisch Îles Anglo-Normandes), eine Inselgruppe im südwestlichen Teil des Ärmelkanals – in Küstennähe des französischen Departements Manche. Auf ihnen leben ungefähr 166.000 Menschen (Stand 2015): * Jersey (südlichste Kanalinsel, brit.) **Leuchtturm von La Corbière **Sorel Point Lighthouse *Guernsey ** Saint Peter Port, Hafen der ::Hauptstadt und wichtigste Hafenstadt von Guernsey (Brit. Kanalinseln) ** Castle Breakwater Lighthouse, Saint Peter Port Harbour (1850's) ** Brehon Tower, Little Roussel, Guernsey (1856) ** Les Hanois Lighthouse, Les Hanois, Guernsey (1862) ::Riffs westlich der Insel * Sark ::Sark Lighthouse *Burhou ::etwa 1,5 Kilometer westlich vor Alderney (zu Guernsey) * Alderney ** Alderney Lighthouse ** Saint Anne, Alderney ** Casquets lighthouses, Les Casquets, Alderney (1724) * Nordzufahrt zur Passage de la Déroute im Golf von Saint-Malo (mit der Straße von Alderney bzw. Raz Blanchard – Bezeichn. der Seewege) * Flamanville (Dépt. Manche) ::Hafen: Port-Diélette; Semaphor (1867–1988) :: Kernkraftwerk Flamanville (seit 1985 in Betrieb; central nucléaire; neuer Block: EPR) * Le nez de Jobourg und Le cap de la Hague als nordwestl. Anfang der Normandie ::CROSS-ma Jobourg (Radarstation der frz. Marine) * Auderville * Cherbourg-en-Cotentin (Kriegs- und Handelshafen; ::römisches Castrum, 1688 begann S. de Vauban Festungsanlagen auszubauen; 2002 Museum La Cité de la Mer) * Barfleur :: Hafen und Phare de Gatteville am Pointe de B. nach 1775 * Gemeindeliste auf der Halbinsel Cotentin, bzw. im Département Manche Von Bayeux bis Honfleur Die Bucht der Landungsstrände 1944, geografische Bezeichnung Baie de Seine nach der Flussmündung. Auf Französisch die cinq plages du débarquement allié en Normandie, Details zu den Abschnitten / Secteur américain siehe unter Utah Beach, Omaha Beach und dem Secteur anglo-canadien mit Gold Beach, Juno Beach und Sword Beach (auch französische Truppen; zwischen Ouistreham und Saint-Aubin-sur-Mer). * Gatteville-le-Phare, Turm nach 1775, zweiter Turm 1896; bei Barfleur * La Madeleine (Ortsteil von Sainte Marie du Mont; Utah Beach) * Carentan * Saint-Lô mini|Heutige Ansicht auf den [[Omaha Beach ]] * Bayeux * Huppain mit Port-en-Bessin-Huppain * Graye-sur-Mer * Courseulles-sur-Mer (1944 Juno Beach; markanter Kirchturm) * Saint-Aubin-sur-Mer * Caen *Ouistreham, Ornemündung, Sword Beach * Sallenelles * Merville-Franceville-Plage * Varaville * Cabourg * Houlgate * Villers-sur-Mer * Blonville-sur-Mer * Tourgéville * Bénerville-sur-Mer * Deauville (Vieux Port, Port Deauville) * Trouville-sur-Mer * Villerville * Honfleur, Musée de la Marine (in der Kirche Saint-Étienne) Von Le Havre bis Boulogne * Le Havre **Port du Havre (Seine) ** zweitgrößter Seehafen Frankreichs, seit 1517 ausgebaut, Bedeutung für Paris **(frz. Grand port maritime du Havre); Wiederaufbau der Stadt 1954–1954 ** Harfleur, an der Seinemündung ** Octeville, Bruneval * Étretat, bekannt sind die Klippen von Étretat (Falaises de, cliffs of Etretat) **Falaises d’Aval (75 m) **Falaises d’Amont (84 m) * Fécamp (Klippen mit 105 m Höhe) *Hautot-sur-Mer (Sci) :: mit einem von Deutschen angelegten Soldatenfriedhof für im August 1942 gefallene Kanadier (Cimetière militaire canadien de Dieppe) * Dieppe (Arques) ::Burg Dieppe miniatur|Unterseeischer Verlauf des [[Eurotunnel|Kanaltunnels (Eisenbahn)]] mini|Querfeuer in Calais * Le Tréport * Saint-Valery-sur-Somme * Le Crotoy * Baie d’Authie * Berck * Étaples * Boulogne-sur-Mer (Liane) * Leuchtturm auf dem Cap Gris-Nez :: bekannte Landmarke an der Côte d’Opale für die Straße von Dover (engste Stelle). Die Bezeichnung „grau“ entstand, weil der offenliegende Fels grau ist, im Gegensatz zu dem in Sichtweite nördlich liegenden Cap Blanc-Nez, bei dem weißes Kreide-Gestein zu Tage tritt. Von Calais bis Ostende * Calais ::römisch Caletum; Pale of Calais bis 1558; Tour de Guet - seit 13. Jahrhundert - evtl. sogar 810; neuer Leuchtturm 1848 - Le phare de Calais, 55 m Höhe, 1883 elektrifiziert, automatisiert 1992; bedeutender Fährhafen * Marck ::Phare de Walde (11 m Höhe, 1857; stillgelegt) * Gravelines (mit dem Avantport Ouest) * Grande-Synthe (Bourbourg) * Dunkerque (Dünkirchen) :: Stadtmauer 960, Ausbau des Fischerhafens zum Grand port maritime de Dunkerque ab dem 11. Jahrhundert, Hafenmuseum :: Belfried (Beffroi, Turm, 58 m; UNESCO-Eintrag) * Ostende (Belgien) ::NAVTEX-Station (Navarea 1, Seewarngebiet Nordsee/Nordatlantik); Fährhafen Siehe auch * es fehlen Angaben zur: Anbindung der Häfen an das Eisenbahnnetz wie die Eisenbahnhauptstrecke von London/Bristol/Exeter/Penzance * BBC Radio 4 ist ein nationales Hörfunkprogramm der BBC, auch über Langwelle. Vor 1967 BBC Home Service genannt. * Befestigungen des Atlantikwalls an der frz. Küste (2. Weltkrieg) und Zerstörungen der Küstenorte während der Landung in der Normandie (Wiederaufbau in den 1950er Jahren) * Flüsse / natürliche Zuflüsse; es münden die Veules ; die Canche ; l'Authie ; die Somme ; die Bresle ; die Seine ; die Touques ; die Dives ; die Orne ; die Vire ; die Douve; die Sée ; die Sélune ; der Couesnon ; der Rance ; der Gouët ; der Trieux ; der Jaudy ; der Léguer ; der Dossen ; die Penzé ; der Tamar, die Exe ; Zuflüsse des Poole Harbour und des Southampton Water. * Inseln im Kanal über die Kategorie der Inseln im Ärmelkanal (Unterpunkt der Kategorie Ärmelkanal) * Städtebund Cinque Ports von ursprünglich fünf, heute 14 Hafenstädten in Kent und Sussex, z. B. Hythe * Kanalüberquerungen - Zu den Ausgangs- und Zielorten der verschiedenen Kanalüberquerungen, insbesondere bei militärische Unternehmen, siehe diese Liste * Liste von Leuchttürmen in England nach dem Alphabet * Liste der Orte entlang der Jurassic Coast * Liste von Seebrücken im Vereinigten Königreich * Plan zur Sicherung der frz. Küste mit Leuchttürmen (1825) * Regatten / Segelwettbewerbe in diesem Gewässer ** Historische Form des America's Cup (1851 bis 1980 um die Isle of Wight) ** Das Fastnet Race für Yachten im Ärmelkanal und in der Keltischen See. Es wird über 608 Seemeilen (1.126 km) nur in ungeraden Jahren am Ende der (alljährlichen) Cowes Week (Solent) ausgetragen: Isle of Wight-Fastnet Rock-Plymouth. Bis 1999 war das Fastnet-Rennen die Abschlussregatta des Admiral’s Cups. ** Der Admiral’s Cup war in den 1950er bis 2003 ein Wettbewerb für Hochseeyachten in Cowes auf der Isle of Wight ** Das Two Handed Transatlantic Race oder TwoSTAR ist eine Transatlantikregatta (Transat; Ost -> West) mit zwei Seglern an Bord alle vier Jahre von Plymouth nach Newport (USA) ** Die Route du Rhum ist eine Transatlantik-Einhand-Segelregatta, die seit 1978 alle vier Jahre im Oktober/November ausgetragen wird. Sie startet an der Grouin-Landspitze (im Norden von Cancale) vor Saint-Malo und führt bis zur (frz.) Karibikinsel Guadeloupe. ** Zwischen dem Phare du Créac’h und dem Cornischen Lizard Lighthouse verläuft die Start-Ziel-Linie der Trophée Jules Verne, seit 1993 ein jährlicher Wettbewerb um die schnellste Weltumsegelung. Derzeit liegt die Marke knapp unter 41 Tagen Fahrzeit (2016; 40 d 23 h 30 min 30 s). Bei den Einhandseglern schaffte es Thomas Coville im Dez. 2017 in neuer Rekordzeit von 49 Tagen, drei Stunden, sieben Minuten und 38 Sekunden. * Lifeboats/Seenotrettung/Cannot de sauvetage und ihre Standorte, Royal National Lifeboat Institution * Centre Régional Opérationnel de Surveillance et de Sauvetage (CROSS) der Internationalen Seeschifffahrts-Organisation (engl. International Maritime Organization, IMO; franz. Organisation maritime internationale) der UN, Sitz in London * United Kingdom Hydrographic Office (1795, UKHO), Taunton, Mitglied in der International Hydrographic Organization (IHO, 1921) Filme * Xavier Lefebvre: Die schönsten Küsten Frankreichs. (frz. Originaltitel: La France par la côte) tv-Serie, Dokumentation, Frankreich (arte), 2009, zehn Teile je 43 Min. IMDB; überwiegend Hubschrauber-Luftaufnahmen. ** Teil 1: Von Dünkirchen bis zur Seinemündung. ** Teil 2: Von Honfleur bis zum Mont-Saint-Michel. ** Teil 3: Von Cancale nach Ile d’Ouessant. (Brest) Literatur * Weblinks * Die Bildersammlung Commons hat Kapitel zu: Ärmelkanal - ►Küste Normandy - ►Küste im Ver. Königreich - ►Küste in Frankreich * Trinity House, official website (Die Steuerungszentrale der meisten engl. Leuchtfeuer) – List of lighthouses in England (vgl: Leuchttürme in England, en:Wikipedia, engl.) * Peter Dominiczak, Robert Mendick, Martin Evans, Rory Mulholland: Royal Navy must be deployed in Channel to protect against terrorists and people smugglers, MPs warn (Küstenschutz durch die Navy? vs. armed sea marshals. In: telegraph.co.uk vom 3. Aug. 2016) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ärmelkanal Kategorie:Meerenge im Vereinigten Königreich Kategorie:Meerenge (Atlantischer Ozean) !Stadte Hafen Kategorie:Geographie (England) Manche English Channel Aermelkanal Kategorie:Leuchtturm in England Armelkanal en:Channel Ports Name Der etwa 563 Kilometer lange Ärmelkanal setzt als Meeresarm den Atlantik in Richtung Osten fort und verjüngt sich dabei wie ein menschlicher Arm oder Kleidungs-Ärmel. Daher der deutsche Name Ärmelkanal. Die Römer nannten das Seegebiet in der Antike Oceanus Britannicus, was unter anderem bei Claudius Ptolemaeus belegt ist. Dieser Name wurde auch beinahe das gesamte Mittelalter hindurch benutzt oder in die jeweilige Sprache übersetzt. Eine Bezeichnung, die auf Englischer Kanal hindeutet, findet sich vermutlich erstmals auf einer italienischen KarteItalienische Karte der Britischen Inseln von ca. 1450, bei [http://www.bl.uk/onlinegallery/onlineex/unvbrit/m/largeimage82968.html British Library] von 1450 als Canalites Anglie. Diese Bezeichnung wurde auch auf den Karten der damals in Nordeuropa führenden Seefahrtsnation auf Niederländisch als Het Engelse Kanaal benutzt, der sich seit spätestens dem 18. Jahrhundert auch in Großbritannien als The English Channel durchsetzte. Englischsprechende Nord- und Westeuropäer lassen meistens die Beschränkung English weg, insbesondere, wenn eine Verwechselung mit anderen Kanälen ausgeschlossen ist. Wegen des zunehmenden Gegensatzes zwischen Frankreich und England Ende des Mittelalters und zu Beginn der Neuzeit erschien es den Franzosen unzumutbar, mehrere hundert Kilometer ihrer Küstengewässer Britisch zu nennen. Bis zum 17. Jahrhundert entwickelte sich, inspiriert durch die Ärmelform der Küstenlinie, der Name La Manche. Dass diese Bezeichnung einer Auffassung als Meeresarm (frz. bras de mer) zu verdanken sei, ist unwahrscheinlich, da die französische Bezeichnung in diesem Fall Le Bras lauten müsste. Das französische Département Manche ragt in die Kanalmitte und ist nach dem Kanal benannt. Geographische Übersicht Der Ärmelkanal liegt zwischen Großbritannien im Norden und Frankreich im Süden. Nach der Definition der International Hydrographic Organization wird die Ostgrenze zur Nordsee durch eine Linie gebildet, die etwa zehn Kilometer östlich der Line Dover-Calais zwei historische LandmarkenLimits of Oceans and Seas, IHO, 3. Edition, 1953 verbindet. Die Westgrenze wird durch die Linie von Land’s End zum Leuchtturm der Île Vierge gebildet. Die britische Küste enthält die Jurassic Coast, eine geschützte Naturlandschaft. Ein Teil der französischen Küste des Ärmelkanals ist die Alabasterküste. Im Kanal liegen die britischen Kanalinseln und die Isle of Wight, die von einem Seitenarm, dem Solent, umschlossen wird. Der größte Fluss, der in den Kanal mündet, ist die Seine. Bekannte Städte am Kanal sind Southampton und Plymouth (beide Großbritannien) und Le Havre (Frankreich). Der Ärmelkanal ist maximal 248 km breit. Die schmalste Stelle ist die Straße von Dover (engl. , frz. ) im Osten – die Strecke von Dover nach Cap Gris-Nez misst nur 34 km. Der Kanal hat in der Nähe des offenen Atlantiks eine durchschnittliche Tiefe von 120 m; an der östlichen Einmündung in die Nordsee sind es seichtere 45 m. Eine andere Meeresenge des Nordatlantiks von vergleichbarer Größe und Ausrichtung ist die Straße von Gibraltar, die ihn mit dem Mittelmeer verbindet. Die Straße von Gibraltar ist mit ihrer Tiefe von 300 bis 900 Metern zwischen 14 und 44 km breit und etwa 60 km lang. Auch sie wird stark durch Frachtschiffe befahren. Geologie Während der letzten Eiszeiten war der Wasserstand bis zu 120 Meter niedriger als heute. Die Nordseeküste lag etwa 600 Kilometer nördlich ihrer jetzigen Lage, das Gebiet des Ärmelkanals war bis auf das westliche Ende Festland (s. Doggerland). Nach letzten Forschungen gab es einen breiten Fluss, der sich entlang des heutigen Ärmelkanals dahinzog und durch Rhein, Seine und Themse als Nebenflüsse gespeist wurde. Dieses Flusssystem war vermutlich das größte, das jemals in Europa entstand.Artikel „Ärmelkanal war vor 20.000 Jahren ein Fluss“ in „Berliner Morgenpost“, Sonnabend, 16. September 2006. Als das Wasser nach der Eiszeit langsam zu steigen begann, bildete sich im südlichen Nordseebecken ein großer Süßwassersee, der durch die Doggerbank nach Norden und durch eine Kreideverbindung nach Westen abgesperrt war. Die Kreide zwischen den heutigen Städten Dover und Calais war etwa 6500 v. Chr. so weit erodiert, dass das Wasser der südlichen Nordsee über den Ärmelkanal in den Atlantik abfließen konnte. Die letzte Landverbindung zwischen Großbritannien und dem Kontinent verschwand vor etwa 7000 Jahren. Wellen und Winderosion tragen die Kreide an dieser Stelle ständig weiter ab, so dass sich der Kanal auch heute noch langsam verbreitert. Erst als der Wasserstand weiter stieg, bildete sich das durchgehende Nordseebecken, so dass heute das Wasser aus dem Atlantik über den Ärmelkanal in die Nordsee fließt und an der norwegischen Küste entlang in den Atlantik zurückkehrt. Häfen und Leuchttürme Nordseite Besondere Stellung des Port of Southampton durch zweiseitg beeinflusste Tiden * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Ports_and_harbours_of_the_English_Channel * Chichester Harbour - Chichester (on the Solent) * Portsmouth Harbour * Langstone Harbour * Pagham Harbour Südseite Die Rade de Cherbourg (deutsch Reede von Cherbourg) ist die größte künstliche Reede der Welt. Bauprojekte Tunnelprojekt der Kanalgesellschaft Im Jahr 1875 begann die Kanalgesellschaft bei Sangatte mit einem Tunnelbau. In England wurde zur selben Zeit bei Abbotscliff mit Kanalarbeiten begonnen. Bis 1882 wurden auf beiden Seiten jeweils ca. 1.800 Meter Tunnel gebaut. Da England eine spätere Invasion durch die Franzosen fürchtete, wurden die Arbeiten um 1882 eingestellt. Der französische Filmpionier Georges Méliès griff die Idee der Untertunnelung des Ärmelkanals mit Eisenbahnverbindung als erster filmisch auf und schuf 1907 den Film Le Tunnel sous la Manche ou le Cauchemar franco-anglais.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-T6ePfNjljY Le Tunnel sous la Manche ou le Cauchemar franco-anglais] bei youtube.com Vision Brückenstadt 1962/1963 entwickelten die Architekten Yona Friedman und Eckhard Schulze-Fielitz die Vision einer Brückenstadt über den Ärmelkanal. Das gigantische Bauwerk, eine megastructure aus Tragwerk und eingebauten Modulen, sollte die Funktionen einer Stadt übernehmen. Eurotunnel Durch den Eurotunnel zwischen Folkestone und Sangatte besteht seit 1994 eine Eisenbahnverbindung zwischen Großbritannien und dem europäischen Kontinent. Schiffsverkehr Wichtige Fährverbindungen verkehren zwischen Dover und Calais, Dover und Dünkirchen sowie zwischen Cherbourg und Portsmouth. Unfälle Aufgrund des mit täglich 400 bis 500 Schiffen hohen Verkehrsaufkommens im Kanal kommt es immer wieder zu Kollisionen: * Der elf Jahre alte Flüssiggastanker Ievoli Sun sank am 31. Oktober 2000 mit 6000 Tonnen giftiger Chemikalien und liegt seitdem in 70 Metern Tiefe. Teile der biologisch abbaubaren Chemikalien liefen in den folgenden Tagen aus. * Der 15 Jahre alte Autotransporter Tricolor sank nach einer Kollision am 14. Dezember 2002 mit 2871 Luxuswagen an Bord. In der Folge kollidierten weitere Schiffe mit dem Wrack, das bei Niedrigwasser nur knapp aus dem Wasser ragte. Es dauerte fast zwei Jahre, das Wrack in neun Teile zu zersägen und abzutransportieren. * Der mit 10.000 Tonnen Phosphorsäure beladene Chemietanker Ece sank nach einer Kollision am 31. Januar 2006. * Am 9. Juni 2006 kollidierten vor der Küste der Grafschaft Sussex zwei Öltanker. Trotz deren Beschädigungen lief kein Öl aus. Bis auf den Untergang der Amoco Cadiz 1978 sind bisher keine gravierenden Umweltschäden durch größere Tankerunfälle eingetreten. Zur Regulierung des Schiffsverkehrs wurde im Ärmelkanal eine Reihe von Verkehrstrennungsgebieten eingeführt. Seeleute auf Vollschiffen nannten den Ärmelkanal ein Meer von Kopf- und Herzweh (engl. ), vor allem, wenn diese Schiffe mit allen Mann an Deck gegen vorherrschende Südwestwinde durch das enge und gefahrvolle Revier nach Westen gesegelt werden mussten. Bemerkenswerte Kanalquerungen Der Kanal verleitet seit langer Zeit Menschen auch zu gefährlichen Querungsversuchen. So wird das Durchschwimmen verharmlosend als Kanalschwimmen bezeichnet. Erstmals durchschwommen wurde der Ärmelkanal am 24. und 25. August 1875 von dem Engländer Matthew Webb in nachweisbarer Form. Er benötigte für die Strecke von Dover nach Calais 21 Stunden und 45 Minuten. Da der "Kanal" zwischen dem Festland und den britischen Inseln in unterschiedlichsten Weisen überwunden wurde, führt dies zu einer Reihe verschiedenster Rekorde und Listen solcher Unternehmen. Erste Überquerung mit … ''oder schnellste …'' zum Beispiel dem Segelschiff oder Ruderbooten, Ballon, Flugzeug, Hubschrauber, Amphibienfahrzeug, via Tunnel und Eisenbahn, per Fallschirmsprung oder Flug mit Flügel und Düsen und den historisch bedeutsamen militärischen Unternehmungen zur Invasion des Nachbarlandes. Ballonfahren Am 7. Januar 1785 überquerten der französische Ballonfahrer Jean-Pierre Blanchard und der amerikanische Arzt John Jeffries als Erste den Ärmelkanal von Dover nach Calais in einem Ballon. In umgekehrter Richtung scheiterte am 15. Juni 1785 der Versuch durch Pilâtre de Rozier und Pierre Romain, die beide tödlich verunglückten. Schwimmen :Siehe Hauptartikel Kanalschwimmen Am 24. und 25. August 1875 durchschwamm der Engländer Matthew Webb den Ärmelkanal von Dover nach Calais. Er benötigte 21 Stunden und 45 Minuten. Die erste Kanalschwimmerin, die ihr Ziel erreichte, war 1926 die US-Amerikanerin Gertrude Ederle. Sie benötigte 14 Stunden und 39 Minuten. Ein Jahr später folgte ihr die Engländerin Mercedes Gleitze. Heute versuchen sich jährlich rund 100 Menschen im Kanalschwimmen, von denen aber nur ein geringer Prozentsatz erfolgreich ist. Dabei wird unterschieden, ob sie einen Wärmeschutzanzug tragen oder nicht. Der Zeitrekord wird seit 2007 vom Bulgaren Petar Stojtschew mit 06:57.50 gehalten. Die Britin Susan Taylor sammelte via Website mehrere tausend Euro für ein Kinderhospiz und den britischen Diabetes-Verband, sie schwamm Mitte Juli 2013 begleitet von einem Boot der CS&PF, erlitt im Kanal Herzprobleme, wurde von einem Helikopter aufgenommen und starb binnen 2 Stunden im Krankenhaus Boulogne-sur-Mer. „Weniger als 1000 Menschen haben den Ärmelkanal durchschwommen, nur einer von zehn Menschen, die für den Kanal trainieren, schafft es tatsächlich“, beschreibt sie den Kanal als größere Herausforderung als die Besteigung des Mount Everest.KleineZeitung.at, Print-Ausgabe vom 16. Juli 2013, S. 10. Flugzeug 1909 flog der Franzose Louis Blériot mit seinem Eindecker Blériot XI über den Kanal. Sein Flug von Calais nach Dover dauerte 37 Minuten bei einer durchschnittlichen Flughöhe von 100 Metern. Blériot konnte somit den von der englischen Zeitung Daily Mail für die erste Kanalüberquerung ausgelobten Geldpreis entgegennehmen. 1979 gelang es mit einem pedalgetriebenem Flugzeug, der Gossamer Albatross den Kanal zu überqueren. 1981 überquerte erstmals ein durch Sonnenkraft angetriebenes Leichtflugzeug von Paris aus den Ärmelkanal. 2009 überflog Gerard Thevenot als erster mit einem elektrisch angetriebenen Fluggerät den Kanal.Webseite zum Berblinger Preis 2011 mit Infos zum Flug über den Ärmelkanal von G. Thevenot Hubschrauber Am 6. September 1945 überflog der deutsche Testpilot Hans-Helmut Gerstenhauer zusammen mit den Mechanikern F. Will und H. Zelewsky den Kanal mit dem Hubschrauber Fa 223 V 14 auf einem Überführungsflug von Frankreich nach Beaulieu/Hants in Südengland. Amphibienfahrzeug 1959 überquerten drei Briten mit einer „fliegenden Untertasse“ den Ärmelkanal zwischen Calais und Dover. Die erste Hovercraft, die unter sich ein komprimiertes Luftkissen erzeugt, auf dem sie über das Wasser gleitet, benötigte für die 35 km lange Strecke 123 Minuten. 1968 begann eine neue Ära für den Fährverkehr auf dem Ärmelkanal. British Railways nahm den Betrieb mit zwei Luftkissenfahrzeugen auf. Nach einem Umbau 1976 konnten bis zu 418 Passagiere und 60 Autos in nur 30 Minuten von Dover nach Calais transportiert werden. Eine weitere Verbindung von Ramsgate nach Calais wurde aber bereits nach kurzer Zeit wieder eingestellt. Am 14. September 1995 überquerte die Hovercraft Princess Anne den Ärmelkanal in nur 22 Minuten. Dieser Rekord wurde bis heute nicht gebrochen. 2004 überquert Richard Branson in einem Amphibienfahrzeug den Ärmelkanal in der Rekordzeit von einer Stunde und 40 Minuten. Tunnel und Eisenbahn Den ersten konkreten Entwurf zum Bau eines Kanaltunnels entwickelte der französische Bergwerksingenieur Albert Mathieu-Favier im Jahre 1798. 1878 begann man nach den Plänen von William Low mit konkreten Arbeiten. Bis 1882 wurden auf beiden Seiten jeweils ca. 1.800 m Tunnel gebaut. Da England eine spätere Invasion durch die Franzosen fürchtete, wurden die Arbeiten 1883 eingestellt. 1957 griff man die Pläne erneut auf, allerdings kamen die Arbeiten angesichts der hohen Kosten auf britisches Bestreben hin 1973 erneut zum Erliegen. 1994 konnte der historische Traum endlich mit dem Eurotunnel zwischen Fréthun und Folkestone verwirklicht werden. Sprung Am 31. Juli 2003 gelang es dem österreichischen Extremfallschirmspringer Felix Baumgartner, den Ärmelkanal mit einem Sprung aus 9.000 Metern Höhe zu überqueren. Nach dem Absprung über Dover glitt er mit einem speziell konstruierten Carbonflügel 35 Kilometer weit bis nach Calais, wo er den Fallschirm öffnete und sicher landete. Flug mit Flügel und Düsen Am 25. September 2008 flog der schweizerische ehemalige Kampfpilot und heutige Linienpilot der Swiss Air Yves Rossy mit einem auf den Rücken geschnallten Flügel von 2,5 Meter Flügelspannweite und angetrieben von 4 kleinen Düsen über den Ärmelkanal. Der Flug erfolgte von Calais, Frankreich nach Dover, England mit einer Geschwindigkeit von etwa 200 km/h. Für seinen Flug sprang er um 14.06 Uhr über Calais aus einer Höhe von 2.500 Metern aus einem Flugzeug ab. Zunächst fiel er im freien Fall und startete dann die Düsen, um den Flug zu beginnen. Nach 10:30 Minuten erreichte er Dover und flog dort noch lokal, bevor er die Düsen abstellte und am Fallschirm landete. Sein Fluggerät hat Yves Rossy selbst aus Carbon-Material konstruiert und hergestellt. Der Flug wurde durch eine Helmkamera und begleitende Helikopter dokumentiert. Segeln und Rudern Am 27. August 1972 ruderten Wolfram Neufert, Karl Kleine-Brockhoff, Karsten Neuheuser, Jochen Rudloff und Rainer Budweg vom Ruderklub am Baldeneysee aus Essen in fünfeinhalb Stunden mit einem geklinkerten Vierer mit Steuermann von Dover nach Calais. Am 23. August 2005 überquerte die englische Seglerin Hilary Lister, die aufgrund einer Lähmungskrankheit nur den Kopf bewegen kann und Segel und Ruderpinne ihres Bootes bewegt, indem sie in zwei Strohhalme bläst oder daran saugt, den Kanal zwischen Dover und Calais ohne fremde Hilfe. Sie benötigte 6 Stunden und 13 Minuten. Militärische Unternehmen * 55 und 54 v. Chr.: Caesars Britannienfeldzüge (Rom) * ab 1066: Normannische Eroberung Englands * 1213: Gescheiterter französischer Invasionsversuch (Seeschlacht bei Damme) * 1415: Der Krieg Heinrich des V. gegen Frankreich (beginnt mit Invasion) * 21. Oktober 1805: Schlacht von Trafalgar zur Verhinderung einer Invasion Englands durch Napoléon * Juni 1944: Operation Overlord der Westalliierten zur Anlandung der Invasionsarmee in Frankreich mit circa 6.000 Schiffen, 12.000 beteiligten Flugzeugen, 1.100.000 Soldaten und der vorübergehenden Anlegung von zwei künstlichen Frachthäfen vor der Küste (Movement Control - twenty departure points) Rezeption in Kunst und Film Bekannte Filme * Der längste Tag (Vereinigte Staaten 1962; Filmklassiker zur Invasion über die Meerenge im Juni 1944, Regie Ken Annakin, Andrew Marton und Bernhard Wicki u.a. mit Paul Anka, John Crawford; amerikan. Titel: The Longest Day. Der Titel ist bei allen Kriegsparteien eine gängige Bezeichnung für das Gesamtgeschehen.) * Lord Nelsons letzte Liebe, Regie Alexander Korda, Vereinigtes Königreich 1941, (Nelson stirbt bei der Abwehr der frz. Invasionsflotte; mit Laurence Olivier, Vivien Leigh u. a.) Gemälde * Joseph Mallord William Turner (1775–1851), vielfaches Thema bei ihm sind Seestücke, die Klippen von Dover und insbesondere Nelson und die Schlacht von Trafalgar Lyrik * Matthew Arnolds Gedicht von 1867, "Dover Beach" (Die Felsen sind ein Zeichen von beruhigender Stärke) * Rudyard Kiplings Gedicht "The Broken Men" (1902) Siehe auch * Cinque Ports (franz. Fünf Häfen), ein früherer Städtebund entlang des E. Channels in den Grafschaften Kent und Sussex Siehe auch * es fehlen Angaben zur: Anbindung an das Eisenbahnnetz * Liste von Seebrücken im Vereinigten Königreich * Plan zur Sicherung der frz. Küste mit Leuchttürmen (1825) Weblinks * List of lighthouses in England (Leuchttüme in England, en:Wikipedia, engl.) * Trinity House, official website (Die Steuerungszentrale der meisten engl. Leuchtfeuer) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ärmelkanal Kategorie:Meerenge Kategorie:Geographie (Frankreich) Kategorie:Geographie (England) Manche English Channel Literatur Siehe: * WP: Seehandel #Literatur *Jörg Duppler: Seehandel und Seestreitkräfte, Abhängigkeiten und Wechselwirkungen. Militärgeschichtliches Forschungsamt Potsdam, 1991/3. *Martin Krieger: Kaufleute, Seeräuber und Diplomaten. Böhlau, Köln u. a. 1998; ISBN 978-3-412-10797-0 *Roderich Ptak: Die maritime Seidenstrasse. Küstenräume, Seefahrt und Handel in vorkolonialer Zeit. München 2007; ISBN 978-3406-56189-4 *Dieter Rabe: Seehandelsrecht. München 2000, 4. Auflage; ISBN 978-3-406-45510-0 *Ellen E. Rice (Hrsg.): The Sea and History. Sutton Publishing Ltd., London 1996; ISBN 0-750-91096-8 *Raimund Schulz: Die Antike und das Meer. Wiss. Buchgesellschaft, Darmstadt 2005 *Philip de Souza: Die Beherrschung der Meere. Wie die Seefahrt die Menschheitsgeschichte prägte. München 2006, Marebuchverlag, Hamburg 2003 ISBN 9783936384857 Gebunden, 210 Seiten,; ISBN 978-3-492-24230-1 (Rezensionen) *Bericht des Flottenkommandos: Fakten und Zahlen zur maritimen Abhängigkeit der Bundesrepublik Deutschland Archiv ab 2004 Weblinks *Revierinformationen zum Ärmelkanal auf SkipperGuide.de *Kartenskizzen der Verkehrstrennungsgebiete im Ärmelkanal auf der Website der britischen Maritime and Coastguard Agency *Sanjeev Gupta: Sonar belegt Flut als Ursprung des Ärmelkanals (englisch) * (Kopie aus Wikipedia, Autorenliste dort) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Europe